


Желание с продолжением

by Puhospinka, Vitce



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Beads, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гриммджо выиграл у Улькиорры желание</p>
            </blockquote>





	Желание с продолжением

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Блич-кинк, заявка «Гриммджо/Улькиорра, анальные шарики. Улькиорра проспорил Гриммджо желание, и тот захотел, чтобы Улькиорра походил с анальными шариками. Отношений до этого не было»

Улькиорра стоял под душем, когда двери его жилья содрогнулись от грохота. Гриммджо, как обычно, не утруждал себя деликатностью. К тому же в этот раз у него был повод — Айзен-сама определил их на совместное задание. Ополоснувшись в последний раз, Улькиорра обернул полотенце вокруг бедер и вышел из ванной.

Гриммджо уже был внутри. Он вообще считал, что стук в дверь — это одолжение с его стороны. После он обычно вваливался внутрь и располагался, как у себя дома. Сейчас он развалился на диване и читал последний отчет. Улькиорра отчет видел и был крайне недоволен его содержимым: по всему выходило, что работа наблюдателями была проведена отвратительно. Они не заметили в окрестностях Леса меносов ни квинси, ни шинигами. Только почему-то все регистраторы реяцу вышли из строя. Айзен-сама был немного раздражен, и Улькиорра его понимал.

Им с Гриммджо предстояло разбираться с этим самостоятельно. И пытаться понять, каким именно образом враг проникает на территорию Уэко Мундо. Желательно — до того, как это станет очевидно другим.

Гриммджо поднял голову и окинул Улькиорру внимательным взглядом. Потом дернулся, нахмурился, как будто увидел что-то, чего видеть был не должен — Улькиорре даже стало интересно, что именно. Немного. Не настолько, чтобы спрашивать.

Он столкнул Гриммджо на левую половину дивана и сел рядом, подогнув одну ногу. Нужно было решить, что брать из оборудования и когда отправляться.

— Эта херня, — Гриммджо потыкал пальцем в один из листов, — меня раздражает.

— Твое раздражение не имеет значения.

— Ты не понял. Они уходят через портал, и мы никогда их не засечем.

— Не говори глупостей, все возможные переходы отслеживаются, там чихнуть нельзя, не то, чтобы разомкнуть ткань миров.

— Они уходят через портал, — упрямо повторил Гриммджо, хмурясь. — Спорим?

Забавно. У Гриммджо не было привычки спорить — он предпочитал доказывать свою правоту кулаками. С Улькиоррой, правда, этот номер не проходил, поэтому обычно Гриммджо на него орал, а потом уходил, хлопая дверью.

Улькиорра недоуменно посмотрел на него:

— С чего бы это?

— Нет, давай поспорим, — глаза Гриммджо хищно блестели, и Улькиорра выхватил пачку отчетов — неужели он что-то просмотрел?

Но ничего нового не увидел. Поэтому просто пожал плечами:

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Спорим на желание. Если я прав, ты выполняешь.

— Глупо, — Улькиорра отвернулся. — Ты проиграешь, а меня не интересуют твои желания.

— Если проиграю я, то схожу за сотый километр.

Улькиорра приподнял брови. За сотым километром начиналась Великая пустыня. Из нее выходили все, но никто не возвращался. Улькиорра давно хотел заняться ею. Слишком уж любопытная загадка в ней скрывалась. Адьюкасы пропадали бесследно, а отправить туда Эспаду до сих пор не было возможности — у всех хватало своих забот.

— Какого рода желание ты хочешь от меня?

— Ну, — Гриммджо довольно потянулся, — выполнимое. Я не буду просить тебя прокукарекать на утреннем собрании или признаться в любви Айзену, стоя на колене.

Откровенно говоря, как раз чего-то такого Улькиорра и ожидал. Он снова пожал плечами:

— Договорились.

Не то чтобы он был невысокого мнения о воображении Гриммджо, но вряд ли тот смог бы придумать что-то действительно досадное, особенно учитывая такое ограничивающее условие. Улькиорра еще раз медленно просмотрел все бумаги. Где-то тут Гриммджо увидел основания для своей догадки. Но сколько бы он не вглядывался в колонки цифр, разметки карт и фотографии, ничего особенного не замечал.

Раздраженный этим противоречием, Улькиорра аккуратно сложил папки на столике и провел ладонью по волосам. Они защекотали ладонь все еще влажными концами.

— Я попрошу отследить все вспышки излучения. Если это портал, мы зря потеряем время. А время, как ты знаешь, — невосполнимый ресурс, — сказал Улькиорра. Гриммджо смотрел прямо. В изгибе его губ, в сведенных бровях читалась насмешка и самодовольство.

— Он чем ты, Улькиорра? Уж времени-то у нас всех до хрена, — сказал он. — Даже слишком много его, времени этого.

Улькиорра сжал губы, но ничего не возразил.

— Но откладывать экспедицию я не стану. Если за двенадцать часов твоя догадка не подтвердится, мы отправляемся в Лес меносов, — вместо того произнес он. — А теперь потрудись покинуть мои комнаты. Мне необходимо закончить сборы.

Гриммджо секунду просто сидел на месте — Улькиорра готов был поверить, что он откажется двигаться, но он поднялся плавным текучим движением и поглядел искоса. Зрачок казался тонкой трещиной в ярком электрическом свете. Взгляд метнулся по коже, Улькиорра чувствовал, как он скользит внимательно и цепко. Губы Гриммджо дрогнули, но выражение вышло незнакомым, нечитаемым.

— Я уже приказал проверить все, что возможно, — сказал он и вышел, не потрудившись закрыть за собой дверь.

А через два часа Улькиорре доложили, что в Лесу меносов засекли остаточные следы портала. Причем портала крайне необычного, работающего по неизвестному принципу. Улькиорра дал распоряжения обращать внимание на локальные разрывы из-за странной уверенности Гриммджо. И если бы не она, вряд ли получилось найти проход так скоро. Доклад лег на стол Айзену, а сам Улькиорра отправился к Гриммджо. Ем было любопытно, откуда тот знал.

Гриммджо дома не оказалось. Улькиорра на миг задумался перед дверью, стоит ли того искать, как он появился в коридоре. Грязный, в рваной и обугленной форме, он шел, весело насвистывая, с видом человека, крайне довольного жизнью.

Завидев Улькиорру, он всего лишь на миг сбился с шага, а потом расплылся в широкой хищной улыбке.

— Кого я вижу, Улькиорра.

Улькиорра подавил желание закатить глаза. Похоже, без представления они не обойдутся. Но Гриммджо, весело зыркая, набрал на двери код и толкнул створку, приглашая войти.

— Есть новости, — Улькиорра шагнул вперед, засунув руки в карманы, и осмотрелся.

Жилище у Гриммджо оказалось стандартным, разве что вещей оказалось побольше, чем у того же Улькиорры. Тумбы, кресла, толстые футоны, подушки… Гриммджо как будто стаскивал в свое гнездо все мягкое и цветное.

— Я так и подумал, — тот сыто потянулся, захлопнул дверь и пошел в ванную, сдирая на ходу тряпки, которые когда-то были формой. — Ну и что? Я был прав?

Улькиорра пошел следом. Прислонился плечом к дверному косяку, глядя, как голый Гриммджо регулирует напор воды, и начал рассказывать:

— Я поставил дополнительный запрос на двухчастотную проверку разрывов пространства. Твоя догадка подтвердилась — шпионы проникают сюда через неучтенный портал. Он закрывается и открывается вместе с носителем, поэтому сейчас фракции Баррагана и Заэля занимаются установкой нового следящего оборудования. Но я не понимаю одного: почему ты был так уверен?

Гриммджо глянул насмешливо и колко, обжег взглядом и тут же отвернулся.

— Вообще-то есть один признак, — сказал он, лениво растягивая слова. — Там, где происходят открытия порталов из-за возмущений пространства нарушается кристаллическая структура деревьев, какая-то такая вот херня. Но трещины довольно характерные. — Он помолчал секунду. — Не ты ли все время говорил мне, что владеющий информацией, владеет и ситуацией.

Улькиорра медленно сжал кулаки в карманах, а потом также медленно расслабил. Да, он говорил это. Удивительно, что Гриммджо запомнил. И даже сумел применить.

Гриммджо задернул дверь душевой кабины. Улькиорра видел его силуэт — как поднимаются и опускаются руки, как Гриммджо наклоняется и трет ноги.

— Значит, — довольно сказал он сквозь шум воды, — у меня есть желание?

Улькиорра чувствовал себя невыносимо глупо. Но, если уж на то пошло, сам виноват, что дал втянуть себя во все это.

— У тебя есть твое желание, — подтвердил он. — Чего ты хочешь?

Шум воды звучал монотонно и ровно, Гриммджо за полупрозрачной дверцей неторопливо мылся, словно забыл о присутствии Улькиорры. Вряд ли он обдумывал свое желание — если Гриммджо что-то затевал, то он планировал все, от начала до конца. Скорее всего, оттягивает момент. Что ж, Улькиорра его понимал. И ему самому было уже любопытно, чего от него потребуется.

— Я хочу, — наконец, начал Гриммджо, — чтобы ты вставил себе анальные шарики и походил с ними.

Улькиорра подумал, что ослышался. В конце концов, шумела вода, Гриммджо утонул в облаках пара и водяных капель. Его голос звучал из-за стекла, как из-под толщи воды.

— Что? — спросил он.

Гриммджо хмыкнул — Улькиорра увидел, как дрогнула его спина.

— Чтобы ты, — четко повторил Гриммджо, но не повернулся, — вставил в свою тощую белую задницу анальные шарики. И оставил там на пару часов.

С каждым словом Улькиорра чувствовал, как открывается в горле пустота. Все слова канули в нее, ни одно не приходило на язык. Улькиорра смотрел в лопатки Гриммджо. Тот запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо струям воды. Волосы потемнели и прилипли к шее.

— Ты в своем уме? — спросил Улькиорра наконец.

Сквозь шум воды донеслось тихое урчание — Гриммджо смеялся. Потом вода затихла, закапала тихонько, а смех остался.

— Если ты хочешь узнать, не изменю ли я свое желание, то ответ — нет, — сказал Гриммджо, вышел из душа и остановился, широко расставив ноги. По его коже текла вода капли, целые струйки, скользили по напряженным мышцам, по животу, обтекая круг дыры, по бедрам. Полувставший член в мокрых завитках паховых волос тоже ронял капли. Гриммджо весь блестел, как натертый маслом, и оттого казался удивительно выпуклым, каждая мышца сделалась четкой и рельефной. Блестела шея, блестели ключицы и плечи, широкая грудь, блестели соски и выступы ребер, живот и бедра.

Гриммджо переступил на месте босыми пятками, пятная пол каплями воды. Улькиорра не мог не заметить, что его член налился еще сильнее, крайняя плоть натягивалась, выпуская наружу темную головку.

— Когда я должен это сделать? — спросил Улькиорра, вслушиваясь в свой голос. Он прозвучал гладко и спокойно. Отлично.

— Да хоть сейчас, — Гриммджо осклабился и наконец потянулся за полотенцем.

На кончиках пальцев набухало серо, словно в него стекала вся ярость, клокотавшая в груди. Гриммджо вызывающе ухмылялся, а Улькиорра представлял, как размажет этот мусор тонким слоем по всем стенам. Воображение начало раскручиваться дальше — удивление Айзена, его вопрос: «Почему, Улькиорра?» — и объяснение про анальные шарики. Дальше воображение забуксовало, и Улькиорра закашлялся, пытаясь подавить смех. Глупо. Как глупо. Он расслабил кулак и отметил, что Гриммджо напряженно выдохнул.

Член его уже стоял, почти прижимаясь к животу, головка отчетливо обнажилась, переливаясь каплями влаги. Гриммджо начал вытираться — скользнул полотенцем между ног, небрежно промокнул яйца…

Улькиорра потянулся к воротнику куртки.

— Мне нужно в душ.

Гриммджо посторонился, ощупывая Улькиорру взглядом — словно боялся, что тот сбежит в последний момент. А потом нагло пошел следом.

В душевой было все еще влажно и жарко, пахло хвоей и мятой, и в этих запахах Улькиорре чудилось что-то кошачье. Он вспомнил, что некоторые виды кошек любят воду. Спину сверлил взгляд Гриммджо, и Улькиорра обернулся — тот стоял в проходе, закинув полотенце на плечо, и смотрел с жадным любопытством. Улькиорра фыркнул про себя — подумать только, какие, оказывается, у Гриммджо интересы. Неожиданно и забавно.

Раздевшись, он чувствовал, как пылающий взгляд сверлит между лопаток, спускается к копчику и гуляет по ягодицам. Дав на себя посмотреть, Улькиорра шагнул в душ и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Прохладные струи били по плечам и стекали между ягодиц. Улькиорра не торопился — если Гриммджо нужно, он подождет. И в зависимости от того, как долго он готов ждать, будет понятно, насколько ему хочется исполнения своего желания. Оказывается, очень сильно. Потому что Улькиорра провел под душем не меньше сорока минут.

Правда, злиться Гриммджо даже не думал — по-прежнему стоял в проходе, только сейчас крутил в пальцах простую черную коробку. Смотрел искоса на выходящего из душевой Улькиорру, и взгляд у него был оценивающий и расчетливый.

— Готов? — хрипло спросил Гриммджо.

Улькиорра пожал плечами и прошел мимо, толкнув плечом. Кожу обожгла горячая гладкость, и от этого касания пальцы на ногах поджались.

— Собираешься смотреть? — небрежно поинтересовался Улькиорра.

— Помогать, — голос Гриммджо, густой и низкий, поплыл по комнате, сделалось душно. — Вдруг ты сделаешь что-нибудь неправильно. Станет больно и неприятно.

Улькиорра слегка ухмыльнулся:

— Какая трогательная забота о моем самочувствии.

Гриммджо оказался за спиной в тот же миг. Улькиорра чувствовал затылком его теплое дыхание, от которого по загривку шла дрожь. Он не прикасался, но Улькиорра знал, что если качнется хоть на волос назад, то соприкоснется с грудью Гриммджо.

— Разумеется, — проговорил тот, — мы же не враги.

Зашелестела коробка, а по пояснице легко, невесомо скользнули пальцы. Шершавые подушечки слегка царапнули кожу. Отчего-то Улькиорра почувствовал это невесомое касание всем телом. Горячее дыхание касалось лопаток, щекотало затылок. Улькиорра поежился. Сжав губы в тонкую нитку, он обернулся, глянул искоса через плечо.

Гриммджо смотрел внимательно и неотрывно, его узкие зрачки подрагивали, пульсировали, то сужаясь, то расширяясь, следя за каждым движением. Под вздернутой губой блеснула полоска белых зубов. 

Вниз по позвоночнику потекло густое тепло. Пальцы прошлись по коже увереннее, а потом на поясницу легла тяжелая ладонь, горячо припечатала подстывшую мокрую спину. Улькиорра переступил на месте, его плечи окаменели. Большой палец двигался, поглаживая медленными размеренными движениями. А больше ничего Гриммджо не делал. Поразительно, сколько у него оказалось терпения — Улькиорра чувствовал, что его рука немного подрагивает, но все также лежит неподвижно.

Время все тянулось и тянулось, как сладкая патока. Улькиорра старался дышать ровно и спокойно, воздух тек в легкие, но его вдруг стало слишком мало. Горло сжалось, узкое, сухое.

Ладонь Гриммджо, наконец, сдвинулась, огладила задницу. Запустив большой палец в расщелину, он оттянул ягодицу, чуть надавил на плотно сжатые мышцы. Почувствовав это касание, Улькиорра испытал короткий укол неожиданного облегчения, и, осознав его, плотнее сжал зубы. Гриммджо резко хрипло выдохнул и погладил кончиками пальцев вход, немного царапая чувствительную кожу мозолями. Бедра Улькиорры дрогнули, ягодицы сжались.

— Ты сделаешь это сам? — негромкий голос Гриммджо царапнул под ребрами. — Вставишь их себе? Да, Улькиорра?

Гриммджо, придерживая его между лопатками, неторопливо обошел, не отрывая взгляда, положил ладонь на грудь. Большой палец царапнул цифру «четыре», кожа там была слишком чувствительная — всегда, и Улькиорра вздрогнул. Надо было поставить Гриммджо на место, напомнить, что они договорились о глупой шутке, а не о целом эротическом спектакле. Но его самого увлекла горящая в глазах Гриммджо жажда, его широкий оскал, сливающийся с маской, запах разогретого тела.

Коробка с глухим шорохом упала на пол, раздался негромкий стук. Улькиорра скосил глаза. Гриммджо покачивал вязь крупных, молочного цвета, шариков за держатель-кольцо. Нить дрожала и подпрыгивала, шарики стукались друг о друга. Гриммджо придвинулся еще ближе, задевая твердой выпуклостью. Член?

— Поменьше болтай, — выдохнул Улькиорра, оценивая свои ощущения: было любопытно, насколько далеко готов зайти Гриммджо.

А тот, на миг прижавшись сильнее и не оставляя сомнений, чем именно он трется об Улькиорру, сделал шаг в сторону. Со стола свалились и запрыгали какие-то флаконы. Один из них Гриммджо поймал на лету, и Улькиорра с удовлетворением отметил дрожащие пальцы. Вот оно. Того, кто не умеет скрывать свои желания, проще простого контролировать. Он слегка улыбнулся.

И через миг охнул, когда Гриммджо обхватил его поперек живота, а второй, скользкой ладонью, надавил между лопаток, заставив наклониться, прогибаясь.

— Я тебя смажу, — пробормотал он на ухо — голос его тек, в нем плавали безумные бархатистые нотки. — И все сделаю сам.

Заднего прохода коснулся скользкий палец, покружил, а потом резко и сильно толкнулся внутрь. Улькиорра подавил злой рык, и Гриммджо торопливо прижал его к себе, потерся подбородком о маску, огладил живот. Палец внутри вызывал тянущее беспокойство, хотелось вытолкнуть его, но Гриммджо продолжал двигать, то вводя глубже, то вытаскивая почти до конца. Палец вдруг исчез, и сразу после этого по промежности обильно потекла смазка, скатываясь с бедер тягучими каплями. А Гриммджо снова надавил на сфинктер — и на этот раз втолкнул два пальца. Улькиорра недовольно переступил с ноги на ногу. Это было уже неприятно, мышцы саднило, а Гриммджо продолжал бормотать какую-то чепуху про узость, спину, задницу, а потом просто уткнулся лбом в затылок и так замер.

Пальцы опять исчезли, раздался стук шариков, а Гриммджо задышал тяжелее. А потом к заднему проходу прижался твердый округлый бок.

Секунду Гриммджо медлил, шарик холодил кожу, чуть-чуть, самую каплю раздвинув мышцы. Улькиорра облизал сухие губы, чувствуя бедром стоящий твердый член, легкую дрожь колена Гриммджо. В пояснице собирался тяжелый влажный жар. И тут пальцы надавили — шарик медленно, мучительно медленно преодолел сопротивление мышц и скользнул внутрь, следом за ним вошли кончики пальцев, протолкнули глубже. Улькиорра задохнулся, а к заднему проходу уже прижался следующий — не давая перевести дух, подготовиться.

Шарик вошел, уперся в предыдущий, протолкнул его дальше, глубже. От заднего прохода, от горячих рук Гриммджо по телу ползла дрожь, собиралась между лопаток, заставляя ежиться и сильнее прогибаться. В паху тянуло.

Гриммджо втолкнул внутрь еще одну бусину. Остальная низка перекатывалась в его пальцах, тяжело тянула шарики внутри. Улькиорра конвульсивно сжал задницу от этого давящего чувства. Ладонь Гриммджо поперек живота чуть подрагивала, скользила по коже, оглаживая, посылая по телу комки плотного жара, пока следующий шар входил внутрь.

Тянущее чувство в животе стало густым и неотвязным, хотелось опорожниться. Но вместе с тем, когда в заднем проходе прокатывался очередной шарик, внутри словно открывалась сосущая пустота, в которую проваливались все внутренности и даже весь воздух — никак не получалось выдохнуть. В паху скопился тяжелый жар, член налился, приподнимаясь. Улькиорра прикрыл глаза, часто сглатывая.

Гриммджо втолкнул следующую бусину глубже обычного, помассировал изнутри чувствительные стенки, перекатывая шарики и растягивая задний проход. Воздух вырвался из горла с каким-то надсадным хрипом. Улькиорра чувствовал всем телом вторжение, чувствовал поглаживания руки на животе, он весь застыл между двумя этими ощущениями. Шариков было уже слишком много, они растягивали задницу, давили на кожу, на стиснутый сфинктер, а низка все не заканчивалась.

С этим ходить? Улькиорра чуть просел в коленях, пытаясь избавиться от распирающего трения, но Гриммджо навалился, грубо стиснул ягодицу и протолкнул еще шарик. Чувствительно. С избытком.

— Последний остался.

Шершавые руки скользили по ягодицам, Гриммджо их оглаживал неторопливо, а внутри Улькиорры вспухал колючий жар. Последний шар не войдет — Улькиорра чувствовал бесконечную заполненность, а Гриммджо все давил и давил, гладя по животу, сильнее прижимаясь к бедру твердым членом. Потом выдохнул, нажал так сильно, что все тело прострелило дрожью, и втолкнул шарик. Застыл, содрогаясь всем телом, громко, хрипло дыша. По бедру проехалась мокрая ткань, Гриммджо продолжал тереться, цепляясь за плечи Улькиорру. Осознание, что тот только что кончил, прошлось по всему телу лавиной удушливого огня, член дернулся, Улькиорра сжался — изо всех сил, и шарики отозвались тягучим давлением, вдруг уместились внутри как-то ровно и гладко.

Гриммджо все еще трясло. Ноги него подгибались, и сам он торопливо касался губами скулы, щеки, подбородка, словно обнюхивал. Улькиорра повернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, и провалился в текуче дымчатый взгляд. Гриммджо вело, и Улькиорра увяз в разреженной синей дымке его глаз.

— Полагаю, — голос ни разу не дрогнул, — теперь я могу идти?

Гриммджо словно очнулся. Темные ресницы опустились, прикрывая глаза. А через миг он уже смотрел с жестким прищуром, и взгляд разделывал, словно лезвие.

— Я... — ему пришлось откашляться, — я с тобой.

Улькиорра прищурился.

— У тебя две минуты на сборы, — он скосил взгляд на влажное пятно в его паху.

Гриммджо стиснул челюсть так, что на лице обозначились все кости, а через миг пропал, только слышались ругательства в дальней комнате.

Улькиорра хмыкнул. Его собственная одежда осталась в душевой. Он пошел к двери — и застыл. Колени подогнулись от давления в заднем проходе. При каждом шаге округлая твердость внутри перекатывалась и давила на стенки, и от этого хотелось то ли взвыть, то ли влезть на стену, то ли выдрать шары. Сердце стучало как бешеное, он смахнул пот и упорно двинулся в сторону душа. И все равно каждый шаг отдавался пульсирующим жаром.

Член прижался головкой к животу, яйца поджались. Улькиорра шел и считал шаги, стараясь втягивать воздух как можно медленнее. В комнате стоял густой запах чужого пота и спермы, и все это смешивалось с тяжелым ощущением внутри, наваливалось и придавливало загривок. От заднего прохода ползла вдоль позвоночника горячая дрожь, будто тело медленно наполнялось кипятком.

Осторожной размеренной походкой Улькиорра дошел до душевой и принялся одеваться. Каждый наклон, каждое мелкое движение отзывалось едва заметной дрожью в кончиках пальцев. Ткань терлась о раздраженную, ставшую вдруг ужасно чувствительной кожу. Прикосновения сделались острыми и четкими. Улькиорра двигался механически, думая о времени. Две минуты. Будет очень глупо, если Гриммджо оденется вовремя, а сам Улькиорра не будет готов.

Хакама задевали головку члена, ягодицы, ослабевшие колени. Улькиорра согнул ногу и наклонился, чтобы надеть таби. Шарики вновь перекатились внутри, надавливая на растянутые стенки, посылая по телу вспышки короткого лихорадочного удовольствия. Зашипев сквозь сжатые зубы, Улькиорра стер рукавом мелкие капли пота, выступившие на лбу. Ощущений было даже слишком много. Они затапливали все тело, руки и колени откликались ватной дрожью.

— Идем, — сказал он Гриммджо. Тот вернулся взъерошенным, мокрым и лихорадочно возбужденным — в облаке растрепанной реяцу, катящейся волной. Ее привкус тут же осел на языке, отозвавшись пульсацией в заднем проходе. Улькиорра на секунду сжал губы. — Надеюсь, ты еще помнишь, что у нас много работы.

— Да, я знаю, — кивнул Гриммджо и посмотрел внимательным кипящим взглядом, так что Улькиорра мгновенно понял — все он помнит, более того, наслаждается этим знанием.

— Минуту назад казалось, что нет, — произнес Улькиорра сухими губами и, медленно переступая, пошел по коридору. Гриммджо нагнал его в два широких шага, его реяцу плясала на коже, вскипая до потолка, стекала дрожью вдоль позвоночника до самого ануса. Улькиорра шагал размеренно, старательно следя за тем, чтобы походка выходила ровной. Каждый шаг превращался в маленький взрыв, перекручивал все внутри.

Когда они добрались до лаборатории Заэля, стало ясно, что работы не получится. Сознание плавилось и текло, Гриммджо дышал — нет, не в спину, просто дышал, просто был рядом, и Улькиорра трясло от его присутствия. Он сжимал пальцы спрятанных в карманах рук, и от этих нехитрых движений по телу прокатывался шквал ощущений. Заэль неторопливо зачитывал доклад, то ли и дело поглядывая на Улькиорру, пока, наконец, не сбился и не замолчал.

— Я слушаю, — Улькиорра на миг задержал дыхание, собирая собственную реяцу в узел. — Ты сказал, что эти люди — квинси. И тебе необходимы дополнительные мощности, чтобы изловить несколько образцов.

Заэль торопливо кивнул, поглядывая в сторону — Улькиорре не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы представить Гриммджо. Тот наверняка нетерпеливо кривился и прожигал Заэля бешеным взглядом. Улькиорра переступил с ноги на ногу — жар колыхнулся внутри тела, жидкой струйкой стек по промежности и отдался в ладонях.

— Все верно, — Заэль откашлялся, поправил очки и начал перебирать бумаги.

— У тебя есть причина, по которой Айзен-сама должен отвлечь часть ресурсов от подготовки с войной шинигами?

— Да! — Заэль решительно кивнул. — Я могу…

— Тогда добавь это к основному докладу, я зайду позже.

Улькиорра резко развернулся, чувствуя, как кожу охлаждает сквозняк, и пошел прочь твердой походкой. Шарики внутри двигались так мучительно сладко, что хотелось разбить ближайшую стену. Или чью-нибудь бестолковую голову. Реяцу Гриммджо полыхнула сзади, и Улькиорра ускорил шаг, переходя почти на бег. Сейчас его тело казалось одной натянутой струной, сознание заволокло туманом. Улькиорра резко свернул в пустой коридор, потом еще раз, еще — пол отлого спускался среди одинаковых запертых дверей.

— Улькиорра, какого черта!..

Гриммджо догонял, звук его дыхание царапал затылок. Он вылетел из-за угла, и Улькиорра выплеснул в удар всю свою ярость, густо замешанную на возбуждении. Схватил Гриммджо за горло, впечатал в стену и прижал, удерживая на вытянутой руке. Член Гриммджо стоял, оттягивая хакама. На белой ткани проступило пятнышко смазки.

Схватив за отворот куртки, Улькиорра рванул его на себя, свободной рукой развязывая свои хакама и высвобождая член. Надавил Гриммджо на плечи, вынуждая упасть на колени, и толкнулся головкой в губы.

— Соси, — в горле клокотало от сдерживаемого возбуждения.

Гриммджо, глядя снизу вверх, облизнулся и широко ухмыльнулся. Ярко-синие глаза снова заволокло туманом, и он разомкнул губы, торопливо вбирая в рот головку.

Улькиорра провалился, внутренности дрогнули, рванулись вверх в отчетливом ощущении падения, но его не было, была только раскаленная влажность рта и подвижный шершавый язык. Переступив на месте, Улькиорра прижался к стене уже сам, тяжело дыша, и уставился вниз, туда, где Гриммджо вылизывал уздечку короткими торопливыми движениями. Кончик языка прошелся вокруг головки, толкнулся в отверстие, надавил, пробираясь чуть глубже. Улькиорра захлебнулся воздухом, но взгляда не оторвал, только сильнее привалился лопатками к холодному камню стены. Ощущения заметались между этим холодом и раскаленным маревом, ползущим по коже.

Дернув краешком рта, Гриммджо снова сдавил головку губами, склонился, пропуская член глубже, зубы немного задевали чувствительную кожу, и от этого в паху каждый раз вспухал маленький взрыв.

Но хуже всего было то, что каждая ласка, каждое влажное прикосновение отдавалось в крестце и в заднице, до предела растянутой, заполненной. Шарики терлись друг о друга, надавливая изнутри на стиснутый сфинктер. Улькиорра почти механически двинул бедрами, чтобы ощутить это давление острее, и хрипло выдохнул сквозь зубы. Гриммджо посасывал головку члена, медленно, дразняще проводил языком вдоль крайней плоти, слегка забираясь кончиком под ее растянутый край, плотно обхвативший ствол. Улькиорра уплывал все сильнее.

— Еще, — отрывисто велел он. Подумал, прорываясь сквозь белый шум в голове, и поправился: — сильнее.

Вцепившись пальцами во встрепанные еще чуть влажные волосы Гриммджо, Улькиорра потянул его голову на себя, загнал ему в рот, глубоко, так, что член уперся в подрагивающую стенку горла. Головку раскаленно стиснуло со всех сторон, по горлу Гриммджо прошла вибрация — он застонал, почти заурчал. Резкое движение отозвалось в заднице тяжелой сладкой вспышкой удовольствия, такого острого, что сделалось почти больно. Белый лоб Гриммджо с капельками пота, его прижмуренные глаза, его блестящие от слюны и смазки губы — все расплылось, потекло куда-то в сторону. Улькиорра снова двинулся, трахая Гриммджо в рот и также резко подаваясь назад, к горячему давлению шаров в заднице.

Пальцы дрожали, сжимались конвульсивно на волосах Гриммджо. Тот задыхался, его ладони вцепились в бедра Улькиорры, будто он был единственной реальной опорой, будто Гриммджо тоже боялся упасть куда-то в бесконечную пропасть. Его горло конвульсивно сжималось вокруг члена, когда он подавался вперед, жесткий край маски то и дело врезался в кожу, не позволяя вставить ему еще глубже.

Захлебываясь воздухом, Улькиорра чувствовал, что разрывается между вспышками в заднем проходе и тяжелой пульсацией, скручивающей яйца. Тело дрожало и звенело, будто резонирующий хрусталь. Ощущение начиналось в паху, отдавалось в анусе и снова било в пах, усиленное во много раз, а оттуда снова наваливалось на поясницу, стекая до ягодиц. Все больше и больше, все сильнее, пока он не превратился в гудящий колокол. Удовольствие ударило в очередной раз так сильно, что, кажется, затрещали кости, а все мышцы выкрутило и расплавило.

Резким неровным движением Улькиорра загнал Гриммджо в самое горло, так что костяной угол маски врезался в кожу до боли, прибавив ощущений к сумасшедшему коктейлю. Оргазм прокатился по телу и схлынул, оставив его пустым и звонким, а Улькиорра все смотрел вниз сквозь слипшиеся мокрые ресницы, туда, где облизывался Гриммджо. По его губам и языку текла сперма.

— Бляяя, — отчетливо выговорил тот и уткнулся лбом в пах, крупно дрожа. Теплое дыхание щекотнуло головку.

Пожалуй, Улькиорра мог бы с ним согласиться. Бешено стучало сердце, разгоняя кровь, ноги подгибались, в животе пульсировал отголосок желания, а по телу разливалась слабость.

Он ухватил Гриммджо за челку, отвел его голову назад, всматриваясь в лицо, а потом оттолкнул от себя. Молча поправил хакама и шагнул прочь.

— Зайди позже, — сказал он, чувствуя спиной горящий взгляд.

Улькиорра почти хотел, чтобы тот увязался следом. Или, может, даже набросился. Тогда можно было бы выместить на нем раздражение за собственную беспомощность. Шарики в заднем проходе сейчас не возбуждали, только неприятно и даже больно давили на ставшие предельно чувствительными стенки. Улькиорра ощущал их движение внутри, но походка осталась неизменной.

У Заэля он пробыл совсем недолго — тот уже подготовил длинный список аргументов в пользу изучения шпионов. Причем таких, что Айзен, скорее всего, согласится с доводами и выделит необходимые силы и средства. Шарики по-прежнему неприятно давили, когда Улькиорра передавал отчет и высказывал свои соображения о вероятном вторжении. После разговора с Айзеном осталось чувство недовольства, все закончилось слишком быстро. Улькиорра ожидал, что тот хотя бы попробует покритиковать Заэля, да и самого Улькиорру — за то, что тот его безоговорочно поддержал. Но Айзен остался доволен.

Улькиорру накрыло повторно, когда он шел к себе. Шарики уже не причиняли дискомфорта, он почти свыкся с ними. Даже тепло, растекающееся из прямой кишки по всему телу, стало привычным и не очень интересным. До поры до времени.

Потому что Улькиорра сбился с шага, втянул сквозь зубы воздух и содрогнулся от горячей тягучей волны возбуждения, прокатившейся по телу. Задний проход словно обдало кипятком, шарики отозвались пульсацией, и мучительно захотелось сесть и поерзать. Потому что Улькиорре больше не хватало этого трения. Он ускорил шаг. В голове плавилась одна мысль: добраться до дома, а там…

Там его ждал Гриммджо. Улькиорра с размаху влетел в него, вынося на середину комнаты. Дверь захлопнулась с оглушительным грохотом. Гриммджо стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки и облизывался.

— Я тут подумал, — низко, рокочуще заговорил он, — что тебе понадобится помощь в... в извлечении.

Его глаза ярко вспыхнули, и Улькиорра отчетливо понял одну — нет, две вещи. Он позволит Гриммджо поиграть со своей задницей еще раз. А еще он его выебет. Улькиорра сжал кулак, хрустнув костяшками, а второй рукой сдернул со своих бедер хакама.

Сквозняк коснулся разгоряченной кожи, прошелся волной мурашек, пока Улькиорра выпутывался из одежды. Ткань терлась о раздраженную кожу, царапала чувствительные соски, отзываясь густой тяжестью в паху. Гриммджо смотрел, нет, это было нечто больше, он просто оглаживал взглядом спину Улькиорры, его бедра и задницу. Мышцы ануса стискивались от этого горячего давящего ощущения.

Улькиорра видел, как подрагивают кончики пальцев Гриммджо. Ему хотелось прикоснуться, а Улькиорре вдруг страшно захотелось почувствовать жар его кожи, да так, что аж под ложечкой засосало. Выждав секунду, он смерил Гриммджо внимательным острым взглядом и приказал:

— Давай, — позволил не только ему, но и себе.

Воздух выбило из легких — Гриммджо налетел, стиснул, прижал к себе, скользя ладонями по плечам, по спине, облапал и стиснул ягодицы, задевая большими пальцами ограничительное колечко. Все тело тут же свело, прошило жаркой судорогой. Гриммджо отступил на шаг, все еще обнимая, увлекая его за собой, потом еще на один. Улькиорра хотел сказать что-то раздраженное, сказать, что он переходит границы, но глянув в лицо Гриммджо, он провалился в светящийся прозрачный взгляд, в острое живое выражение, казалось, все кости светятся, проступая сквозь кожу. Сглотнув комок, Улькиорра просто последовал за Гриммджо.

Пальцы прошлись по лопаткам, по шее — так медленно и осторожно, что все волоски на затылке встали дыбом — снова опустилась на поясницу. Гриммджо плавно опустился на приземистый диванчик и привлек Улькиорру к себе, ближе и ближе, обжигая кожу дыханием. А потом почти уронил вниз, надавил твердо на спину, одновременно подхватывая под грудь, заставляя улечься к себе на колени.

— Вот так будет удобно, — сказал Гриммджо раньше, чем Улькиорра успел возразить. — Тебе понравится.

Улькиорра снова не возразил, он все пытался отдышаться — в заднем проходе вдруг сделалось еще теснее, шарики перекатились, отзываясь жаркими вспышками во всем теле. На самом деле удобнее не стало. Бедра Гриммджо оказались жесткими, чтобы улечься, Улькиорре пришлось поднять бедра, и ощущения внутри сделались острее. Головка стоящего члена уперлась в чужие напряженные мышцы, ткань хакама раздражала нежную кожу.

Гриммджо накрыл ладонью его ягодицы, погладил, запуская пальцы в открывшуюся щель, надавливая на припухший невероятно чувствительный сфинктер. Жар сделался тяжелее, собрался в животе. Гриммджо потянул за кольцо — задний проход окатило теплом, Улькиорра инстинктивно сжал мышцы, протестуя, не давая округлому шарику выскользнуть. Гриммджо продолжал тянуть — настойчиво, но мягко. Левой рукой он зарылся в волосы Улькиорры и массировал указательным пальцем затылок. Он сам то и дело судорожно сжимался, по мощному телу волной прокатывалась дрожь. А еще Улькиорра слышал его дыхание — тяжелое, загнанное, такое отчаянное, словно он проигрывал главный бой в своей жизни. Улькиорре хотелось заглянуть ему в лицо. Но когда он изогнулся, шарик с тихим звуком выскользнул из заднего прохода, а тело надвое рассекла тягучая полоса удовольствия.

— Блядь, — прошептал Гриммджо сорвано, — ты там такой красный, охуеть.

Теперь и Улькиорра тяжело дышал, каждый глоток воздуха втекал в него медленной раскаленной пыткой. Он уронил голову, высвободил руку и уткнулся лбом в сгиб локтя. Так стало легче. По лбу, по вискам струился пот, стекал между ягодиц, пощипывая натертую кожу. Член Гриммджо сейчас упирался в живот, и Улькиорра терся об него, остро впитывая ответную дрожь, ерзал все сильнее, сжимая ягодицы, а вместе с ним сильнее трясло и Гриммджо

Он бормотал бессвязные ругательства отчаянно и жалобно, тянул за кольцо — и шарик, медленно перекатываясь внутри, скользил наружу. Улькиорра обливался потом — спазмы в прямой кишке были до одури постыдными. Он по-прежнему отчаянно сопротивлялся, никак не мог разжать мышцы, потому что иначе рисковал опорожниться прямо здесь.

Гриммджо наклонялся, почти складывался над Улькиоррой. Его пальцы массировали сжатый сфинктер, а сам он шептал горячо и раскаленно:

— Ну что же ты, Улькиорра, — каждое слово вспухало лепестками жара, а Гриммджо продолжал шептать, прижимая к себе и оглаживая по бокам. — Откройся, — и царапал острым краем маски шею и спину. — Разожмись для меня, — вылизывал позвонки между лопатками и посасывал кожу.

Улькиорра рвался сразу в разные стороны. Хотелось одновременно и сбросить его руки, и в то же время — впечататься, вплавиться в Гриммджо, чтобы он, наконец, сделал хоть что-нибудь.

Выдохнув, Улькиорра обмяк, проваливаясь в раскаленные объятия. Кто бы мог подумать, что это так сложно. Кто бы. Мог. Подумать. Он расслаблял мышцу за мышцей, впитывая запах тела Гриммджо и дрожь его рук. Усилием волы разжал мышцы сфинктера — и Гриммджо тут же захлебнулся словами, бредовыми и бессмысленными. А Улькиорра уступил тянущему чувству в заднем проходе, приоткрывая себя, выпуская шарик, и отдаваясь облегчению, стекающему по промежности струйками пота.

Член терся о бедро Гриммджо, но это тепло казалось невнятным и далеким, все ощущения сосредоточились на заднем проходе. Напрягаясь на секунду и снова расслабляясь, Улькиорра чувствовал каждый из трех оставшихся шариков. Растянутая, чувствительная прямая кишка пульсировала, стискиваясь вокруг них.

Улькиорра невольно заерзал на месте, жесткие горячие судороги стискивали живот и поясницу, выкручивали мышцы. Гриммджо горячо выдохнул в лопатки, широко лизнул, собирая языком капли пота. Его пальцы снова потянули за кольцо — так мягко и медленно, что это стало почти пыткой. Шар выскользнул наполовину, растянул вход, замерев посередине. Улькиорра захрипел, втискиваясь лбом в свою руку, дернул бедрами, но Гриммджо придавил их свободной рукой, не давая уйти от этого острого тянущего чувства.

Когда шарик, наконец, выскользнул с влажным чавкающим звуком, Улькиорра затрясся всем телом. Казалось, сквозь тело прошла короткая электрическая дуга. Гриммджо почти навалился сверху, его бедра подрагивали, он сдавленно зарычал сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Вот так, — пробормотал он, — вот так хорошо, Улькиорра... — и тут же потянул следующий шарик.

Его тяжелая горячая ладонь скользила по плечам, придавливала загривок, обводила пальцами мокрые пряди, облепившие шею. Улькиорра чувствовал Гриммджо всем телом, каждое прикосновение, каждое движение. Влажное трение его члена сквозь промокшую от смазки ткань хакама, судороги сжатых мышц живота, припадочное дыхание, лихорадочное напряжение коленей — похоже, Гриммджо отчаянно сдерживался, чтобы не кончить снова, как в тот, первый раз.

Стискивая задний проход, Улькиорра остро ощутил последний шар внутри. Цепочка провисла, оттягивая кожу, и он давил изнутри на сфинктер. Гриммджо потянул. Секунду Улькиорра сопротивлялся, а потом расслабился, позволяя ему выскользнуть. Тело снова прошило удовольствием от пяток до макушки, а потом навалилось отчаянное незнакомое чувство сосущей пустоты в заднице. Ягодицы конвульсивно сжались.

Несколько секунд перед глазами плясали цветные пятна, а собственное хриплое дыхание сливалось с дыханием Гриммджо. Тот сейчас исступленно елозил бедрами, и Улькиорра судорожно цеплялся за реальность: за острые колени Гриммджо, за звериный запах его возбуждения, за гладкость и тепло рук. Его рвала на части жажда обладания, рваное дыхание Гриммджо разметывало в клочья выдержку, а его лихорадочные, жадные прикосновения будили совсем иное возбуждение — тяжелое, мутное и агрессивное.

Колени Гриммджо разошлись, он потянул Улькиорру на себя, влажно шепнув:

— Можно?..

И это «Можно» распылило остатки терпения, взметнулось языком пламени, лизнуло под ребрами. Гриммджо делал все слишком медленно. Улькиорра, взмывая над ним, видел, как он плавно откидывается назад, упираясь пяткой в пол, а ладонью — в диван, переносит центр тяжести и отталкивается, чтобы увернуться…

Улькиорра обрушился на Гриммджо, подминая, перехватывая горячие руки, вминаясь между твердых ягодиц, обтянутых хакама. Распластав под собой, он медленно потянул носом — Гриммджо дышал, вздрагивая, от него горько и остро пахло возбуждением, сдобренным едва заметной сладковатой ноткой страха. Улькиорра сомкнул зубы на шее, прокусывая кожу, и в глазах потемнело, шум крови в ушах накатывал волнами.

Гриммджо дернулся, мускулы на руках напряглись, и Улькиорра сильнее сжал зубы. Потянул недовольно, надавил коленом, раздвигая ноги.

— Сука, — выдохнул Гриммджо, и от его голоса сладко засосало под ребрами.

Пояса на хакама распустился, и Улькиорре осталось только сильно дернуть, распарывая ткань по косой, сдирая остатки белья, упиваясь острым запахом смазки и пота, твердостью ягодиц. Головку обдало жаром прикосновение, Гриммджо был слишком твердым, а еще он извивался, матерясь, срывая голос, жалобно скулил и снова матерился.

Накрывало жаром, отдавалось барабанным боем в паху, скручивало до боли — и зубами рвалось что-то изнутри, из того «ничто», которое он полагал в себе неизменным, в котором раньше черпал одно спокойствие, и которое сейчас выло в нем безобразным инстинктом обладания. Улькиорра вслепую толкнулся членом между плотно сжатых ягодиц, уперся в задний проход и надавил, вламываясь резко, одним движением.

Гриммджо под ним выгнулся с хрипом, ноги разъехались, а через миг мышцы, стискивающие член расслабились, а сам он подался назад, насаживаясь на член, цепляясь за руку Улькиорры, дрожа и всхлипывая.

В ушах загрохотало, отзвук пульса оседал на языке, в горле. Удовольствие было таким острым и жарким, что Улькиорре на секунду показалось, что его сейчас просто вывернет наизнанку. Гриммджо был безумно тесным, его задний проход конвульсивно сжимался, когда он приподнимал бедра. После резкого толчка член выскользнул, и Гриммджо извернулся змеиным движением, переворачиваясь на спину — и Улькиорра провалился в его искаженное желанием лицо, словно состоящее из одних углов. Вставил, не глядя, с облегчением погружаясь в жаркую тесноту, и снова толкнулся.

Секунду Улькиорра балансировал в этом бушующем бешеном жаре, а потом рухнул, провалился в него с головой, вбиваясь изо всех сил, чувствуя, как уплывает все вокруг, остается только раскаленная тесная дырка, только горячий, мокрый от пота Гриммджо, который выгибался под ним. Его член подпрыгивал в такт размашистым толчкам, живот подрагивал, напрягаясь, выступали капли пота, по шее текла, сворачиваясь темными липкими полосами, кровь. Ее острый дурманящий запах смешался с пряным ароматом смазки, с запахом пота и разгоряченной кожи.

Улькиорра стиснул бедра Гриммджо, дернул его на себя, входя еще глубже, двигаясь размашистыми толчками. Животом он чувствовал поджавшиеся яйца, завитки волос в паху. Захлебываясь ощущениями, Улькиорра навалился, прижался губами к груди Гриммджо, вылизывая, прихватывая зубами маленькие твердые соски.

Тот затрясся, насаживаясь на член, разбивая ритм и хрипя, его пальцы на плечах стиснулись до боли, до синяков, но боль только подстегнула Улькиорру.

— Улькиорра, — пробормотал Гриммджо и подался ближе всем телом, ткнулся мокрым лбом в волосы. — Еще. Пожалуйста, еще.

Он тянул Улькиорру на себя, его член истекал густыми каплями смазки. Поймав его, стиснув в кулаке, Гриммджо принялся торопливо дрочить. Каждый раз, когда пальцы закрывали головку, его задний проход стискивался вокруг члена Улькиорры. Мутные расфокусированные глаза смотрели неотрывно, обжигали, искусанный рот кривился, и, не удержавшись, Улькиорра потянулся к нему, смял, облизывая пересохшие губы, провалился в этот поцелуй.

Тяжелый, яростный жар копился внутри, заполнял тело, с каждым толчком его становилось все больше и больше. Улькиорра чувствовал, как он поднимается от поясницы все выше и выше, как ползет по коже дрожь, как стискивает судорогой загривок. Надломив резкий быстрый ритм, Улькиорра вбился в зад Гриммджо глубоким размашистым толчком, дернул на себя. Этого хватило, кипящий жар собрался внутри в крохотную точку — и взорвался. На долгую секунду показалось, что кости, кожа, вся его жалкая телесная оболочка сейчас испарится. Гриммджо закричал, почти заскулил совершенно животно. Улькиорра чувствовал, как он затрясся, чувствовал, как собственный член, пульсируя, изливался в тесной глубине.

Сперма выплескивалась из кулака Гриммджо, заливала живот и грудь. Его выгибало, пятки оскальзывались неловко, а потом они оба просто рухнули на мягкие подушки. Улькиорра чувствовал, как все еще стискиваются мышцы вокруг его члена. Гриммджо сжимал и расслаблял их, будто ему не хватило, будто он пытался ухватить еще немного ощущений.

— Охренеть, — прохрипел он, смаргивая пот и слезы, и поглядел на Улькиорру все еще мутными синими глазами. Обычно узкие зрачки расплескались на всю радужку, от нее остался только тонкий краешек. — Охренеть же, Улькиорра.

Улькиорра соглашаться не стал — хотя бы потому, что не доверял своему голосу. Он облизал сухие губы, сдирая соленую корочку пота, скатился слегка с Гриммджо, вышел из его растраханного ануса. Следом за слегка обмякшим членом потянулась, пузырясь, струйка слегка розоватой спермы, потекла между мокрых ягодиц.

На диване было тесно, и они по-прежнему лежали вплотную, кожей к коже. Уткнувшись в плечо Гриммджо, Улькиорра зачем-то лизнул его, впитывая вкус, огладил пальцами грудь и живот, размазывая белесые потеки, коснулся мягкого члена. В бедро впилось что-то твердое. Улькиорра с трудом вытянул из-под себя шарики — тусклый материал все еще поблескивал от смазки. Он приблизил шарики к глазам, перебирая пальцами и внимательно рассматривая. У Гриммджо на миг прервалось дыхание, а промежность Улькиорры наполнилась теплом.

— В следующий раз, — сказал Гриммджо, и, подняв глаза, Улькиорра увидел, как резко вырисовались все его черты, — моя очередь.

Тишина повисла над ними, растягиваясь и растягиваясь. Внутри мутно перекатывался коктейль из сладкой усталости и удивления. Как вообще все могло получиться вот так? Медленно, будто сквозь толщу воды, Улькиорра снова провел по члену Гриммджо, сжал головку, так что из отверстия вытекла белая капля.

— Очередь, — Улькиорра покатал двумя пальцами самый крупный шарик, — для чего?

Гриммджо облизнулся, его взгляд поплыл, проваливаясь куда-то в себя.

— Того, — прохрипел он. — Я хочу твою тощую задницу.

— Это, — Улькиорра протолкнул в горло вязкую слюну, собираясь сказать что-то вроде «исключено» или вот «совершенно неприемлемо» — тоже хорошая формулировка, — это будет интересно, — произнес Улькиорра вместо того.

Он представил, как вставляет в задницу Гриммджо шарики, один за другим. А потом они идут на собрание Эспады, и Гриммджо ерзает напротив. В лицо плеснуло жаром, губы пересохли.

Гриммджо фыркнул и уткнулся носом в его волосы, положив ладонь на ягодицы и выписывая на них круги. Указательный палец коснулся заднего прохода и начал неторопливо его ласкать. Да, определенно желание Гриммджо получит продолжение. Улькиорра вздохнул и расслабился.


End file.
